South by Southeast
by aliasfluffyone
Summary: Travelling from Wyoming to Texas, Heyes and Kid meet an old friend near Denver. Clem has always kept their secrets. Early trying for amnesty days cMay1880
1. South By Southeast

Disclaimer: Alias Smith and Jones does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N – story presumes the details on the wanted posters are not entirely accurate. Can be considered a sequel to Kid Plans, but should also stand alone.

South By Southeast

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We could go by way of Denver," said Kid.

Heyes, already several yards ahead of him on the split to the southern trail, reined in his chestnut. The dark haired, newly retired outlaw, turned to look at his cousin. Kid's white button down shirt still looked fresh, although the tall blond had removed his sheepskin jacket and tucked it behind his saddle with his bedroll. Even this early in the day, Heyes felt sweat dribbling down between his shoulder blades, soaking through his black shirt.

"Now Kid," asked Heyes as he pushed the black hat shading his face further back on his head and regarded his partner quizzically, "why would we want to do that?"

"Brownsville Texas is southeast," answered Kid. Blue eyes continued to stare down the rugged trail. "And Denver is on the way."

The rocky meandering trail that Kid was contemplating would lead to Denver, eventually. The master strategist had read so many maps they were permanently imprinted on his mind. If needed, Heyes could probably draw an accurate representation of all the trails leading from Porterville Wyoming to Brownsville Texas. But the southeast trail also went by way of Laramie, Hanford, and Fort Collins. Heyes would just as soon keep far away from all those places, especially Hanford.

"I thought we both agreed to go by way of Albuquerque," cajoled Heyes.

"No," objected Kid. The younger Kansan lifted up his brown hat and wiped a hand across his forehead before settling it back firmly upon his head. "You said if we're gonna deliver the governor's package to Brownsville we should go south, then east. I'm saying we might as well start southeast now."

Hmmph sniffed Heyes. Kid picked a fine time to get proddy about directions. The longer route by way of Albuquerque was safer in Heyes' opinion.

"Lom didn't say there was any rush," reminded Heyes. "The Governor will be happy as long as we get the package there by the end of July."

"I'd like to be headed back north well before the end of July," remarked Kid.

"Let's not argue about which trail to take," coaxed Heyes. The dark haired Kansan gave his cousin a dimpled smile on his face. "Why don't we just flip a coin?"

"No," answered Kid.

A stubborn expression settled on the blond's face. Kid clicked his tongue against his teeth and nudged the bay forward past a stand of lodgepole pines onto the southeast trail.

"If there is no rush," continued Kid, "then Lom won't mind if we stop by Clem's place for a visit."

Oh, thought Heyes, of course. Aside from each other, Clem was their best friend. Heyes nudged the chestnut with his heels remembering the first time Kid told Heyes they needed to stop by Denver.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Heyes wanted Kid out of Texas. Finding his cousin with a worrisome reputation as a fast draw made the dark haired Kansan eager to get Kid headed northward, away from potential trouble. The skinny seventeen year old packed his meagre belongings and was ready to leave San Antonio within the hour. Kid told Heyes they needed to stop by Denver before the partners had even shaken the dust of San Antonio from their heels. _

_"Why?"_

_"Clem lives just outside of town," answered Kid._

_"Clem? Clementine Hale?" asked Heyes in surprise. "How do you know where she lives now?"_

_Four years earlier, the dark haired man had first met Clementine Hale the last spring he spent at Valparaiso Home for Wayward Boys. A skinny little flat chested fourteen year old girl had accompanied her father to work in early April. The bookkeeper was auditing the home's books. The job was supposed to take one week, but Mr. Hale's findings, and the resultant scandal about misuse of government funds, extended the Hale's stay. Heyes remembered Curry sat next to the young girl when the wayward boys were sent to the same public school as the town children for the remainder of that school year. When Heyes was released that summer, for a short while he boarded at the same rooming house as the Hale family._

_"We're friends," replied the young blond gunslinger. "We write to each other…"_

_The mixture of feelings in Heyes stomach was nauseating. Surprise at the idea of Kid writing to Clem battled feelings of guilt. Heyes had written too, but apparently none of his letters ever arrived. Whether the fault lay with his scrawling, sprawling handwriting, the post office or Headmaster McCormick, it didn't matter. His younger cousin hadn't known where Heyes was during Curry's last two years at Valparaiso._

_"I wrote," interrupted the dark haired Kansan with a wounded look. "I'm sorry you didn't get any of my letters, but it wasn't my fault..."_

_Kid stared at Heyes, not saying a word. Finally, the older Kansan ran out of protests and apologies. Heyes stopped talking. _

"_Do you want me to answer your question," asked Kid quietly, "or not?"_

"_Yes," answered Heyes. _

"_Last year Clem moved to Denver," stated Kid. "She wrote and told me her new address."_

_Brown eyes popped wide. Seriously? That was an answer, but couldn't Kid say anything more than that? Heyes had searched ages for Kid. The young gunslinger didn't stay settled in one place long. Finally Heyes had located his cousin in San Antonio. How had Clem known to write Kid in San Antonio? And for that matter, how had they ever started writing each other? Over the next several days, Heyes tried to pry some more information from his closed mouthed cousin. It wasn't until Heyes asked something really basic that he got anywhere._

_"When did you and Clem start writing to each other?" asked Heyes._

_"The first letter came shortly after Clem and her father moved to Texas," answered the blond with a small chuckle. "I think writing a letter was an assignment from her new school teacher. You remember how Clem was about lessons."_

_Heyes chuckled too. He remembered the bright girl's insatiable curiosity. And Clem had been tenacious about learning. Heyes doubted anyone but Clem would have managed to get his cousin to learn his lines for his part in the school play that year._

_"They left Valparaiso soon after you disappeared looking for work," continued Kid. _

_"I didn't disappear!" protested Heyes._

_Kid raised one eyebrow. Heyes squirmed a bit under that familiar questioning look. The look that only his cousin ever managed, the look that seemed to say Heyes had been caught out spinning some wild tale and now would be a good time to rein it in. Heyes swallowed. At the time, Heyes thought leaving Kid at Valparaiso was safer than taking his young cousin with him. Now, Heyes ranked that decision as one of his worst mistakes ever. The twenty-one year old looked away._

"_At least I didn't disappear on purpose," muttered Heyes. _

_For a few minutes, __Kid remained silent. The younger Kansan seemed intent on guiding his horse through the narrow trail by the river bluff. Then Heyes heard his partner's soft response._

_"I didn't disappear on purpose either," replied Kid. There was a slight pause, then Curry added, "_S'okay. You're here now. We're together again. T_hat's what's important."_

_The two young men continued travelling northwest. Although Heyes got a brief glimpse of Kid's life in Texas from an old man named Artie their first night out on the trail, most of Kid's time since leaving Valparaiso remained a mystery. Something's were painfully obvious. Kid was too thin. The sleeve's on his spare shirt ended a good inch above his wrist. Later, when they ran into Kid's friend Joe, Heyes got another glimpse of his cousin's dangerous life in Texas. Joe's stories of Waco and Amarillo and Kid's shooting ability filled a few long evenings as the man rode with them, but Kid himself remained reticent. It wasn't until three days after Joe departed when Heyes asked the most basic question of all that his cousin finally opened up some. _

_"Yeah but Kid, I just don't understand," continued Heyes. "Why did you go to Texas when you knew I went north?"_

_"Didn't know where you were or even if you were alive," replied Kid with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Clem's letters sounded worrisome, like there was trouble. I went to Amarillo because I thought she needed me."_

_Kid's answer surprised his cousin. Heyes remembered the feisty brunette. Clementine Hale was one of the most independent young ladies he'd ever met. So why did Kid think his friend needed his help? Heyes had a feeling he might not like the answer, but he pressed on anyway._

"_What kind of trouble Kid?" asked Heyes. "Why did Clem need you?"_

_The sound of Kid's laughter echoed in the narrow canyon they were riding through. _

"_There wasn't any trouble, at least not then," responded Kid. "Clem was just being a worry wart. She said she needed to keep an eye on me since you weren't around."_

"_Clem knew I wasn't around?" asked Heyes in surprise. _

"_Yeah," answered the tall blond. "She knew I was worried about you."_

_Although Heyes appreciated the fact that Clem wanted to watch out for his younger cousin, the idea that Kid and Clem wrote about Heyes was somewhat unsettling. And Heyes noted Kid's comment about trouble. His cousin was falsely rumored to have killed two men, but neither shooting took place in Amarillo. What kind of trouble occurred later? _

"_There wasn't any reason to worry," protested Heyes. "I managed just fine on my own."_

_"Good, then you can tell Clem," said Kid, "She was worried about you too, but she always had faith in you. Clem kept telling me you would show up some day."_

_"Clem will be glad to know she was right, again," responded Heyes with a wry grin._

_The cousins exchanged a glance. Kid's eyes rolled._

_"This is one time when I ain't gonna get upset," chuckled Kid, "no matter how many times she says I told you so."_

_Two tired travel worn men rode into the small front yard of a __neatly painted white house nestled beneath three large cottonwood trees on the outskirts of town__ many days later. _

"_Clem!" shouted Curry as he dismounted and looped his reins over the hitching post._

"_Jed!" a voice called in recognition. _

_The front door opened. Heyes caught a quick glimpse of white petticoats flashing as he dismounted. A dark haired young woman ran out of the house and jumped into Kid's arms. Brown eyes widened in surprise. Clem was kissing Kid! Kissing him on the lips, exuberantly even! Just how close had Kid and Clem become since those long ago school days wondered Heyes. For a moment, Heyes worried, but then Kid set Clem back down on her feet. The tiny woman turned to face Heyes. Her hazel eyes lit up with delight. _

"_Heyes!" greeted Clem._

_The dark haired Kansan barely had time to brace himself before Clem launched herself at him. Heyes caught the curvaceous young woman, and felt tiny hands frame his face. Then warm welcoming lips were covering his face with kisses too._

"_I'm glad you boys are back together again," whispered Clem into Heyes ear. "The two of you need each other."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We missed Thanksgiving," commented Kid as Heyes caught up to his partner on the southeast trail.

Kid and Clem's continued correspondence over the years via the Wildwood Telegraph and Post office had surprised Heyes. And that first invitation, _please come to Denver before you get snowed in, maybe stay for Thanksgiving,_ had started a tradition. But last fall, for the first time in eight years, the cousins missed their annual trip to Denver.

"I know," sighed Heyes as he closed his dark brown eyes. "You couldn't rightly travel then Kid."

The Devil's Hole Gang had earned a well-deserved reputation as the most successful band of outlaws in the territory. The gang specialized in midnight bank jobs, and the occasional train job. Usually, robbing trains was more dangerous. Banks had this nice reassuring habit of sitting still and not moving, but last fall, the Hanford Bank job had suddenly turned very dangerous. And for the second time since Heyes had taken over leadership of the gang, a member of the Devil's Hole Gang was wounded.

"We should stop by and see her," insisted his partner. "Explain why we didn't come. Clem will be happy to know we're going for amnesty."

"Kid," objected Heyes, "we can't tell her. Remember it's our little secret."

Kid rolled his blue eyes at Heyes.

"When have we ever managed to keep a secret from Clem?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Tintypes

Disclaimer: Alias Smith and Jones does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N – story presumes the details on the wanted posters are not entirely accurate. Can be considered a sequel to Kid Plans, but should also stand alone.

Tintypes

-x-x-x-x-x-

Heyes started to relax by the time the two former outlaws got past Hanford. Springtime in the Rocky Mountains was beautiful. Sunshine, blue skies, birds twittering about and the fact that no one was chasing after them and shooting at them tended to make everything look a little brighter. If only Kid would quit nagging.

"Clem was never happy with us being on the wrong side of the law," said Kid. "We should tell her about the amnesty."

"Kid we can't tell Clem," repeated Heyes for the third time this morning.

Clem didn't approve of their outlawing ways. They had both heard her tell them crime doesn't pay more than once. Heyes had once responded back that honest work didn't pay either. His ears still hurt to remember Clem's answering tirade.

"We've got to tell her something," continued his partner. "Clem knows we wouldn't be going back to Texas without a real good reason."

Heyes raised his eyebrow at that comment. The mastermind had wondered if Clem had ever told Kid that she agreed with Heyes' reasons for getting Kid out of Texas so many years ago. Her comment, _doing the wrong things for the right reasons doesn't make it right_… still made Heyes squirm to remember.

"You know Kid," cajoled Heyes, "if there's anything you want to tell me about what happened in Amarillo, or Waco, or San Angelo, or…"

Heyes still didn't know enough about Kid's time in Texas to feel entirely comfortable, but it had been almost ten years. Going back to Texas should be safe enough now, right?

"Ain't nuthin' to tell," snapped Kid.

Well, at least that kept the blond quiet for almost an hour. When they stopped by a gurgling stream to rest their horses and themselves, Kid started again.

"In case she needs to reach us, she should know what names we're using," said Kid. He squatted down and began to build a small fire. "After all, she's the first person who ever called us Joshua and Thaddeus."

"Yeah," replied Heyes with a dimpled smirk as he opened the nearest saddlebag and withdrew the dented coffee pot, "but we were Hales then. I'm not so sure if Clem's gonna like Smith and Jones."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_It had been late evening when Heyes and Kid arrived at Clem's the Tuesday before Thanksgiving eight years ago. Both outlaws were tired and travel worn, and Kid's shoulder was aching. Clem had taken one look at the blond's pale face and gone into full out mother hen mode._

_"You both need hot baths!" ordered Clem._

_Kid stabled the horses while Heyes manned the pump. Heavy pots were soon filled and set to heating atop the cast iron stove when a buggy pulled into the front yard. Clem gave a small groan as she peaked through the curtains at the new arrival._

_"It's too late to have you boys hide out in the pantry," sighed Clem. "Just go along with me."_

_"Go along?" asked Heyes in consternation. "What do you mean?"_

_"Sssh," hissed Clem._

_Heyes and Kid exchanged a glance. Kid gave a shrug. Footsteps sounded on the front porch and then a heavy handed knock rapped on the door. Clem pasted a false smile across her face and opened the door wide._

_"Good evening Gladys," greeted Clem effusively. Tiny hugs, and tinier kisses on both cheeks were exchanged between the two women. "How nice to see you. Won't you come in?"_

_The stout woman stepped inside. Her tailored black dress and matching hat with black beaded lace across the top seemed to indicate the older woman was a widow._

_"Boys," continued Clem as she turned to face Curry and Heyes, "this is my neighbor Mrs. Gladys Miller."_

_"Of the Glendale Miller's," added the pompous woman. One gray bristled eyebrow arched speculatively. "And who are you?"_

_Heyes started to open his mouth, but Clem spoke first._

_"These are my cousins," explained Clem. With a small hand gesture towards first Heyes then Curry, she tilted her pert little nose up and added. "Mr. Joshua Hale and Mr. Thaddeus Hale… of the Connecticut Hales."_

_Mrs. Miller inhaled sharply. Her eyes narrowed as the nosy woman glanced from Heyes to Kid and back again to Clem. The taller woman looked down imperiously at Clem._

_"Not much family resemblance," said Mrs. Miller in a snide tone._

_Clem's face reddened with the implication of the woman's words. Behind the brunette, the now steaming pots on the stove began to bubble furiously. Clem smiled ever so sweetly and casually twirled one finger through her long dark hair. Her other hand reached for the tintype next to the oil lamp on the small round table beside her._

_"Joshua takes after my father's side of the family," observed Clem softly. "Dark haired, like me."_

_"Hmmph," sniffed Mrs. Miller._

_"Thaddeus takes after the Everett side of the family, my mother's side," continued Clem._

_"I do take after my mother, mostly," admitted Kid with a boyish grin._

_Clem held the tintype out towards her nosy neighbor. The image of Clem as a six or seven year old girl, laying on her stomach with her elbows on the floor, chin resting on her hands, peered up. Beside Clem, two young men dressed in army uniforms were seated in straight backed chairs. At the rear of the image, Clem's dark haired father stood beaming with paternal pride. A petite, fair haired woman stood at his side._

_"Wouldn't Thaddeus have a different last name then?" asked Mrs. Miller with a gloating smile of triumph. The older woman was just looking for a scandal._

_"Oh no," objected Clem. Hazel eyes widened and eyelashes fluttered innocently. "Thaddeus and I are double cousins. His mother and my mother were sisters, they both married Hale men."_

_Mrs. Miller looked askance. Clem sensing victory at last, forged ahead. She dropped her gaze to the uniformed men in the tintype._

_"Joshua and Thaddeus are ever so dear to come and stay with me for the Thanksgiving holiday, since my own dear departed brothers aren't able to be here," sighed Clem._

_A melancholy sniff sounded from the diminutive woman. Heyes knew Clem had a dramatic flair and was a match for himself when it came to manipulating people, but this scene was no playacting. Clem traced her finger sorrowfully across the faces forever lost. Another little sigh from Clem had Mrs. Miller looking totally abashed. The older woman turned her face away from Clem. _

_"It's very admirable of you two gentlemen to come visit your cousin," agreed Mrs. Miller. She added speculatively, "Not many people can take time away from work and go travelling all the way from Connecticut to Colorado Territory."_

_Covering for Clem's silence, Heyes flashed a dimpled smile and stepped in with his own line of blarney._

_"Oh no Ma'am," interjected Heyes, oozing charm. "You might say our visit is mixing business with pleasure. Thaddeus and I work for the Colt Firearms Manufacturing Company. Right Thaddeus?"_

_Kid's blue eyes widened as he realized that he was being prompted to join in the conversation. Clem remained uncharacteristically quiet. The tiny woman placed the tintype back on the nearby table as Kid picked up the thread of conversation._

_"No Ma'am," agreed Kid, "No trouble at all. Joshua is in procurement. I provide demonstrations on the practical use and care of our weaponry…"_

_Kid's talk of the newest Colt gun being manufactured, a single action Army revolver with a revolving cylinder, holding six cartridges, in test trials now, soon had Mrs. Miller's eyes glazing over. If the sudden hiss of hot water spattering on the stove top hadn't reminded everyone of the bath water heating up, the blond might have gone on all night. Mrs. Miller hastily excused herself. Clem leaned her forehead against the door as she shut it behind the busybody._

_"I thought we'd never get rid of her," said Clem over the sound of the departing buggy. She turned and flashed a bright smile. "Jed, I've never heard you talk so much before about anything. Boring her was a brilliant idea!"_

_"What? Boring?" spluttered Kid. The young gunslinger looked affronted at Clem's comment. "What do you mean? The new Colt revolver is gonna be…"_

_Clem's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Kid was beginning to frown. The pair looked as if they were getting ready to have a long drawn out argument. Heyes decided it was time to intervene._

_"Clem," interrupted Heyes with a smirk, "where did you get those names?"_

_"What?" asked the petite brunette._

_"Thaddeus and Joshua," asked Heyes. "And what's this about the Connecticut Hales? I thought you said your family was from Illinois."_

_"Yes, my family is from Peoria," agreed Clem with a smile. She walked over to the stove and peered into the closest pot. "Gladys is just so… so… so pretentious sometimes, I wanted her to think you boys were above reproach."_

_"__So biblical first names and a last name that dates back to the revolutionary war," mused Heyes._

_"Thaddeus?" asked Kid. "You couldn't come up with anything better than that?"_

_"Thaddeus is a lovely name," insisted Clem. She gestured toward the pump handle. Kid began to crank it up and down as she explained. "Thaddeus means God's gift, or some people say courageous heart."_

_Kid continued to look skeptical __as he added water to the pots on the stove__. Heyes smirked. The dark haired outlaw leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. Clem could be a match for Kid when it came to being stubborn._

_"Hmmph," responded Curry. "What does Joshua mean?"_

_"God is Salvation," answered Clem. "But mainly I picked the name Joshua because he was a strategist and a warrior just like Hannibal of Carthage."_

_"__See there Kid," added Heyes with a broad grin, "brilliant minds…"_

_"__And then of course Joshua has a reputation for tooting his own horn," interrupted Clem with a devilish smirk._

_"__Hey!" exclaimed the dark haired Kansan. _

_Behind Clem, the fair haired Kansan hurriedly set the empty water pitcher down. Kid covered his mouth with his hand as he tried somewhat unsuccessfully to hold back his mirth. Clem opened the pantry door and pulled out a large folding privacy screen._

_"But it doesn't really matter if you like the names or not. You will just have to answer to Joshua and Thaddeus whenever you visit me," insisted Clem as she set the screen around the bathtub. "After all, I can't really be having Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry come for Thanksgiving dinner, now can I?"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kid flexed his fingers in front of the flickering flames. Behind him, the tethered bay leaned down and began cropping the tender green groundcover. Heyes started towards the stream with the empty coffee pot in his hands.

"If Clem doesn't like the names Smith and Jones," responded Kid, "then she can take that up with Lom."

Heyes stopped walking abruptly. He turned to gaze at his partner. Brown eyes stared at Kid until the blond shrugged uncomfortably.

"What?" demanded Kid.

"Do you think Lom told her about the newest wanted posters?" asked Heyes. "Do you?"

Kid sucked in a deep breath as his blue eyes widened in understanding. Clem had come to Wildwood years ago for a visit. In spite of their precautions, during her brief stay the tenacious brunette found a way to meet each of the Devil's Hole gang in person. Heyes and Kid had worried about introducing the young lady to outlaws, but introducing Clem to Sheriff Lom Trevors had actually been more dangerous. Clem and Lom wrote letters too.

"Lom's probably told her," responded Kid slowly. "You know he sends her copies of our wanted posters."

Clem's collection of wanted posters had grown over the years. The reward amount continued to go up. Two hundred fifty dollars, five hundred, a thousand when Midwest Railroad started adding to the bounty, then five thousand when Midland Bank added some more money. Last Fall, the Wells Fargo Bank had upped the bounty again to ten thousand dollars, and added the words dead or alive.

"If we don't want Clem to start with the tears again," continued Kid, "we're gonna have to tell her something."

Brown eyes widened in alarm. Heyes locked his gaze with Kid's blue eyes. His cousin was right. Neither one of them wanted that. In Heyes opinion, Clem in tears was more dangerous than most sheriffs. Tears made two otherwise hardened outlaws do all sorts of stupid things, like sit in front of a photographer.

"Kid, you're right," agreed Heyes. "We're gonna have to tell her something."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Photographs

Disclaimer: Alias Smith and Jones does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N – story presumes the details on the wanted posters are not entirely accurate. Can be considered a sequel to Kid Plans, but should also stand alone.

Photographs

-x-x-x-x-x-

Heyes and Kid were a day's ride past Fort Collins and the partners were still squabbling about what to tell Clem. Kid rode in front of Heyes, cautiously reining in the big bay as the blond slowly moved down the steep trail into the ravine.

"I agreed we had to tell Clem something," exclaimed Heyes, "but not everything!"

Dirt crumbled along the trail's edge as Kid's horse continued forward. Small rocks bounced downwards. Heyes pulled back on the chestnut's reins. The dark haired former outlaw stayed on the ridge and watched his partner's descent. Spring rains earlier in the month had washed away parts of the narrow trail. Small bushes and saplings clung to the nearly vertical path, sending leafy branches into the rider's way.

"Uh huh," grunted Kid. The blond concentrated on the path, pushing a leafy branch away from his face. "I'm just saying we need to tell her about the amnesty deal if we want her to believe we're finally going straight."

"That's the one part we can't tell!" exclaimed Heyes in frustration.

"Getting out of the outlaw business is the right thing to do," responded the tall blond. "Besides it should be safer, and that will make Clem happy."

"The way you keep going on about needing to keep in touch with Clem," grumbled Heyes as he started down the steep incline, "you'd think you were married to her."

"No, Clem turned me down," replied Kid as the bay continued forward. "We agreed to be just friends."

Heyes leaned back in his saddle, pulled back on the reins and stared at Kid in shock_. _Not for the first time, Heyes wondered about Clementine and his cousin. Sometimes the pair greeted each other as long lost loves. Other times Clem treated Kid as a pesky little brother. And, although the perky little brunette always claimed to love them both equally, as brothers even, Heyes had noticed that she always tended to give Kid more kisses.

"What?" demanded Heyes. "When did you ask her to marry you?"

The back of Kid's neck reddened. The twenty-six year old blond nudged his heels into the bay, urging the gelding quickly down the last bit of the trail. As the younger Kansan reached the relatively flat edge of the creek bed, Kid turned to look up at Heyes.

"When we both lived in Amarillo," answered Kid shortly.

Hmmph, thought Heyes, nearly ten years ago. Kid turned sixteen in Amarillo, and Clem couldn't have been much older then. Dark brown eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Heyes urged his horse forward on the narrow crumbling trail.

"Kid, she turned me down too," called Heyes.

"What?" spluttered Kid. "When did you…"

"When the Midland Bank raised the reward money," answered Heyes.

Kid leaned back in his saddle and gave Heyes a frown.

"You didn't think you were really gonna get those photographs by proposing did you?" demanded the blond.

Heyes mouth dropped open for a brief moment, then he snapped his jaw shut. Sometimes Kid and Clem just thought too much alike.

"I'm hurt that you would think such a thing," responded Heyes smoothly. The slender dark haired man nudged his horse forward again. "You know I love Clem too."

The snort that came from below might have been from the horse, but Heyes thought it was more likely Kid. Heyes turned his gaze from the trail to his cousin.

"Why wouldn't Clem marry you?" asked Heyes.

The expression on Kid's face clouded over. The dark haired genius had just a moment to realize that his question wasn't the most tactful, before the chestnut reared. A branch smacked Heyes in the face. His grip loosened. The horse bolted down the narrow incline as Heyes fell to the edge of the trail. The older Kansan felt the crumbling edge give way. Rocks and dirt bounced down the ravine as Heyes found himself falling again. Slipping, sliding, tumbling down, Heyes heard his partner's worried exclamation before he blacked out.

"Heyes!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Three years ago, the two Kansas cousins arrived at Clem's home late the Monday night before Thanksgiving. The soft glow of an oil lamp lit up the small front window. Heyes rapped lightly on the front door. Light spilled out onto the front porch when the petite brunette wrapped in a violet dressing gown opened the door._

"_Heyes! Kid!" greeted Clem. Her hazel eyes shone with emotion. "You're here."_

_Clem usually greeted them both with spontaneous hugs and kisses, with total disregard for anyone watching, total disregard for conventional propriety, but this evening, she stayed back behind the door. The brunette had once told Heyes that she regretted that she hadn't kissed her brothers goodbye at the public train station when they left to join their regiments. Robert Hale had died of dysentery before ever reaching Shiloh. George Hale never returned home either. Clem's oldest brother had been killed when a muddy embankment collapsed on him during the siege of Vicksburg. _

"_Clem!" greeted Kid. _

_The blond gunslinger stepped in front of Heyes. Kid extended his arms wide and scooped up the diminutive woman in a big hug. Kid's kisses met the side of Clem's face as she wrapped her arms around him. Hazel eyes peered over Kid's shoulders at Heyes. _

"_Oh, I'm so glad to see you boys!" whispered Clem fervently._

"_Are you glad enough to let us in?" teased Heyes. _

_As Kid set Clem down, the tiny woman backed up. Something was still off, thought Heyes. Then he realized what was wrong. There had been no kisses from Clem. The pouting expression on Clem's face left Heyes with the distinct impression that she was angry. Clem retreated into her home, opening the door wider. The round oak table behind her was covered with wanted posters. Heyes recognized the most recent one, with Midland Bank's newly raised amount of five thousand dollars reward prominently displayed. _

"_Come in boys," entreated Clem. _

_Heyes started to step forward, but Kid didn't move. The tall blond blocked his partner's entrance. Kid's blue eyes darted around the room as if he were looking for threats. Heyes peered into the room. There was no apparent danger, but something had Kid on edge._

"_What's wrong Clem?" asked Kid in concern. _

"_Nothing's wrong," retorted Clem. Both hands went up in the air and waved around. "Why should anything be wrong?"_

"_Um, uh," began Kid._

_Clem turned her back on the pair of outlaws and stalked around the table. One hand lowered and trailed through the wanted posters, fluttering the paper. The tiny woman turned to face the two men. To Heyes' horror, tears were now streaming down Clem's face. She jabbed her finger down at the most offending wanted poster. Kid flinched and stepped backwards onto Heyes' toes. _

"_You two! The reward has gone up again," responded Clem. "Why?"_

"_Because we're good at what we do," quipped Heyes trying to lighten the mood. He flashed a dimpled smile in an effort to win Clem's approval. _

_Clem shot a glare at Heyes. Then she focused her gaze on Kid. Clem sniffed and dabbed her nose with a lacy handkerchief. Heyes barely had time to wonder where that appeared from before she was speaking again. _

"_Bounty hunters are going to be after you!" exclaimed Clem tearfully. _

"_Bounty hunters have been after us for years," replied Kid in confusion. "You know that."_

_Clem turned away from the two men and buried her face in her hands. Clem's shoulders shook with the appearance of sobs._

"_Not helping Kid," said Heyes. The dark haired outlaw leader lowered his voice and whispered, "Stable the horses Kid, take your time, I'll work on Clem, settle her down."_

_Blue eyes looked gratefully at Heyes. The dark haired man stepped into Clem's home as Kid disappeared towards the horses tied beneath the cottonwoods. _

"_Clem," asked Heyes softly, "what's this really about?"_

_Clem's head shot up. The tiny woman spun around and faced Heyes. A tiny little chin stuck out determinedly. Heyes recognized the expression. Clem was as stubborn as Kid could be sometimes. _

"_Do you know how many years it's been since you said the two of you were just going to get a stake and get out of the outlaw business?" demanded Clem. _

"_Clem," reminded Heyes, "you know we've had expenses."_

_Clem had the grace to nod her head in agreement. Heyes knew she wasn't going to forget the money that Heyes and Kid had given for her father's legal expenses when Mr. Hale slipped up a couple years ago. Maintenance and supplies for Devil's Hole took another big chunk of their illicit gains. Medical expenses were the worst. Ten months ago, when Clarence Jones, an original member of the Devil's Hole gang from Big Jim's days, was injured, his leg amputated below the knee, Kid passed the hat for the old man. Everyone in the gang contributed. Heyes thought Kid might still be sending Clarence money. Part of the reason Heyes and Kid usually wintered in Colorado and Nevada was the opportunity to reap additional funds working with Soapy or Silky, but the money always seemed to disappear. _

"_What's this really about?" repeated Heyes. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the tiny woman. Pulling Clem closer, he whispered, "You know we'll do anything for you. You don't have to use tears to manipulate us."_

_That was the wrong thing to say. Clem pushed herself angrily out of his embrace. The little chin was squarely set, ruby lips narrowed in a tight frown._

"_The tears were to get Kid out of the way while we talk," responded Clem. "I want you to do something for me."_

_Heyes regarded Clem warily. He spoke slowly, drawing out the word._

"_What?"_

"_Convince Kid to sit with you in front of a photographer tomorrow," answered Clem._

"_Oh no," objected Heyes. The dark haired head started shaking back and forth as he backed up a step. "Neither one of us is getting our picture taken…"_

"_Oh yes you will! At the rate you're going, you're both going to get killed!" hissed Clem. "If something happens to you, I want something more than copies of your wanted posters to remember you boys by."_

_There were more whispered words between Clem and Heyes as the tiny brunette coerced the outlaw leader. Clem knew more about her favorite pair of outlaws than Heyes had ever suspected. By the time Kid returned from stabling the horses, Clem's plan was agreed upon, and Heyes was making other plans._

"_Kid," greeted Heyes with a forced smile, "we're going into town tomorrow to get our picture taken."_

"_New suits too," insisted Clem, "I want you to look nice for the photographer."_

"_Photographs?" questioned Kid as he handed Heyes his bedroll. "A suit?"_

"_We've got company coming for Thanksgiving," added Clem. She flashed a bright smile at the two outlaws. "I want you both to look your best."_

_The blond looked at Heyes with a worried expression as Clem bade them both goodnight and shut her bedroom door. _

"_Photographs are dangerous!" exclaimed Kid. "I don't want to get my picture taken."_

"_Me neither," whispered Heyes as he leaned towards his cousin's ear. Heyes was already plotting to get the photograph. "Just humor her though. We both go along with it tomorrow and I'll get the photo afterwards."_

_The blond curly head nodded slowly, but Heyes could tell his cousin still had misgivings. The dark haired Kansan gave a broad dimpled grin trying to exude confidence. Heyes straightened up and began to untie his bedroll. By the time he had spread his bedroll next to the stove, Kid's tense shoulders lowered. _

"_And who is coming for Thanksgiving?" asked Kid. The blond untied his own bedroll. "Did Clem say?"_

"_I don't know," admitted Heyes with a shrug. "I guess we'll find out Thursday." _

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Heyes, Heyes," called Kid's voice.

A none to gentle pat on the cheek caused the former outlaw leader to blink and raise his hand up to stop his cousin.

"Cut it out," grumbled Heyes.

Brown eyes blinked again, Kid's worried face came into focus. The blond settled back on his heels and regarded Heyes.

"What happened?" asked Heyes as awareness returned. The dark haired former outlaw looked at his muddy fingers and shook his head. "Why am I all wet? And muddy?"

"You took the quick way down the path," sighed Kid. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," insisted Heyes as he struggled upright into a sitting position. Brown eyes winced at a sudden movement. "Oooh. Maybe. I'm not quite sure."

Heyes put his left hand down to support himself. Tiny pebbles and an inch of cool water met his fingers. Heyes realized he was beside the creek.

"You wouldn't have been alright if I hadn't been here," said Kid. "And this sort of thing is why I keep saying we need to tell Clem."

"Huh?"

"Everybody needs a friend to count on," answered the blond as he stood up. "Friends stick together, help each other out."

"Kid," soothed Heyes as he moved to a crouch and then started to stand. "I know you've always got my back."

"But I might not always be there. If we get split up, or can't reach Lom, we need her," continued Kid. The muscular blond extended a hand and helped pull Heyes upright. "And if she needs something, she needs to know how to get to us."

"Clem already knows how to get us," replied Heyes with a wry smile as he remembered. The slender man tilted his head to one side and looked at his partner quizzically. "So why did she turn your proposal down?"

"You can ask her yourself," muttered Kid as he stalked off towards the waiting horses. "If we ever get there."

"When we get there. We'll get to her house by tomorrow evening," responded Heyes confidently. Then a little niggling question rose. "Don't you want to know why Clem turned me down?"

"I already know why Clem turned you down," harrumphed Kid as he led the chestnut back towards Heyes.

"You didn't even know I proposed," protested Heyes as he put his foot in the stirrup and swung his aching body up into the saddle. "How could you possibly know why Clem turned me down?"

"You told me," answered Kid. "When Midland Bank raised the reward, the same Thanksgiving that Jenny and Billy stopped to visit on their way to Reno, Clem wouldn't let you sweet talk her into giving up the photographs."

"I didn't tell you that!" exclaimed Heyes indignantly.

Kid just rolled his eyes before climbing back into his own saddle. He tilted his head and looked up the ravine. Dark clouds were gathering up above.

"Let's see if we can get out of this ravine before it starts raining," replied Kid. "Then you can tell me what you didn't tell me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. A Bad Habit

Disclaimer: Alias Smith and Jones does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N – story presumes the details on the wanted posters are not entirely accurate. Can be considered a sequel to Kid Plans, but should also stand alone.

A Bad Habit

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The former outlaws were dripping wet when they finally rode into the front yard of Clem's home late the next afternoon. Both Curry and Heyes had their hats pulled low to keep the chill spring rain out of their faces. Two straight back chairs sat in the shadowed depths of the porch. A curtain moved at the front window.

"Who's out there?" called a female voice.

"Me," answered Curry.

"And me," called Heyes.

Instead of the normal squeal of delight that usually accompanied their arrivals, there was a momentary quiet. The front door swung slowly open. Clem stood framed in the doorway. Hazel eyes narrowed as she took in their bedraggled appearance.

"Where have you been?" sniffed the curvaceous little woman in a disgruntled tone. "Thanksgiving was months ago."

Beside Heyes, his partner dismounted and nodded towards him. Stiffly, the older Kansan swung his leg over the chestnut's broad back. Kid caught his partner by the waist and steadied Heyes as his tired feet hit the ground.

"Oomph," grunted Heyes. Dark brown eyes closed with a wince of pain.

Heyes stretched and arched his back. The slender man could no longer deny the effects of his fall yesterday. Kid had wanted to stop riding after the partners crossed the creek and surmounted the other side of the ravine, but Heyes insisted that they continue on their journey. When they stopped to camp that evening, Heyes had gladly settled beside the fire while Kid tended to the horses and fixed their meagre supper. Muscle aches, bumps and bruises, made for a fitful night's sleep. The start of a misty drizzle just before dawn roused them both and the trek resumed.

"Go inside," urged the tall blond. "I'll stable the horses."

The dark haired head shook. Brown eyes warily watched Clem as she stepped out of the home. The door swung closed as she pulled a white shawl tight around her shoulders. Clem strode towards them heedless of the rain.

"Heyes, what's wrong with you?" demanded Clem. The harsh tone in her voice was belied by the concern in her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," started the silver tongued man. He flashed a broad smile at Clem, dimples deepened, and for a moment Heyes thought maybe she would believe him.

"Hmmph," snorted Kid. "He fell off his horse yesterday…"

Clem's chin dropped in surprise. Her head turned back and forth as she listened first to one partner and then the other.

"Thrown!" interjected Heyes indignantly. "Thrown, I did not fall…"

"He rolled head over heels down the slope…," continued the curly haired blond.

"A strategic descent given the circumstances," blustered Heyes.

"At least twenty-five feet or more," concluded Kid. Blue eyes gazed into dark brown eyes. "Doubt there was much strategy involved."

Heyes inhaled and opened his mouth to object, but Clem raised her hand up in the air.

"Stop!" commanded the tiny woman. "Not another word from either one of you until I say so!"

Curry and Heyes stared. Clem's neat bun was coming undone as the dampness caused little tendrils of hair to curl up and spring free of hair pins. Hazel eyes looked from one Kansan to the other, finally settling on Heyes. She reached one finger up and trailed it lightly along the side of his face just below the scratch left by the branch.

"Anything broken?" asked Clem. As Heyes shook his head from left to right, she continued her inventory. "Cuts? Strains? Bruises?"

At a nod from both men, Clem stopped her questions. The tiny woman wrapped her arm around Heyes' waist. With a sigh of relief, the dark haired Kansan threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Let's get you in out of the rain," suggested Clem.

"Clem," said Heyes in a soothing tone as he and Clem stepped towards the home, "I'm fine. This is nothing that a good hot bath won't cure."

Kid gathered up the reins from both horses and turned towards the barn. However, before anyone took too many steps, Clem remembered her original upset with the men.

"You both should have been here months ago," chided Clem, "and at least had the courtesy to write if you were going to miss Thanksgiving."

"Clem, I'm sorry we missed Thanksgiving," responded Heyes as he limped alongside her. "We were unavoidably detained."

Clem stopped walking abruptly. The comforting arm around his waist disappeared as Clem stepped back to gaze directly at Heyes. Across the small front yard, some sixth sense stopped Kid in his tracks. The blond turned to look at his partner and Clem.

"Unavoidably detained? That's all you can say!" Clem was clearly miffed again. Her voice rose higher. "And no messages! Not one word! Do either of you have any idea what the newspaper was saying about the two of you last fall?"

Two former outlaws exchanged a glance. No, they had been too busy last fall trying to stay alive. Newspapers weren't high on the priority list then. Clem's chin jutted out as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Heyes.

"The Denver Times reported that Mr. McIntyre of the Wells Fargo Bank shot Kid," continued Clem. "And the Sheriff of Tulerrette City said…"

"Clem, you know better than believe anything you read in the papers…" began the dark haired former outlaw.

"It wasn't anything to worry about," interjected Kid. "I was only a little bit shot."

At Kid's words, Clem's hands dropped to her sides. The tiny woman turned slowly to face the tall blond holding the horses. Heyes noticed her face was suddenly very pale.

"What?" quavered Clem. "You mean the paper was right?"

"Ah Kid," groaned Heyes in exasperation. The former outlaw turned to scowl at his partner, "Now why did you have to go and tell her you got shot? You've gone and upset her."

"She was already upset," reminded Kid. Then blue eyes widened in alarm. Kid shouted, "Catch her!"

Heyes spun quickly back around. Outstretched arms caught Clem. Heyes crashed to his knees on the muddy ground with his arms wrapped tight around Clem's shoulders. Her head lolled back against his forearm, eyelashes fluttered, then hazel eyes closed in unconsciousness.

"This is getting to be a bad habit," muttered Heyes. He had caught Kid in much the same way last October.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Heyes planned bank jobs, train jobs, con jobs, any kind of job, with a military precision. And the outlaw leader always planned the escape first. Since the Simpsonville job so long ago, the Devil's Hole gang ranged further across the territory. Often jobs were several days ride from their hideout. Any good getaway included lots of horses. In hindsight, the Hanford job was doomed from the moment the sorrel horse lost its shoe, the auditors were just one more problem._

_"There we go," grinned Heyes as tumblers clicked._

_The safe cracker pulled the door open. Long slender fingers reached for the money, as the front door to the bank also opened. Three men entered the lobby. Only the row of teller stations separated the two groups of men. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, the outlaws or the new arrivals. For an instant, both groups stared at each other._

_"Who are you?" asked an imperious little man with wire rim glasses perched on his narrow nose._

_"We could ask you the same question," replied Heyes softly as he rose to stand. He flashed a dimpled smile. "The Hanford Bank and Trust is supposed to be closed."_

_"The bank is closed," sniffed the little man. He tucked his thumbs into the lapels of his gray suit coat and straightened self-importantly. "I'm Henry P. McIntyre with the Wells Fargo Bank auditing division. Who are you?"_

_"Hannibal Heyes," answered the outlaw leader._

_Heyes didn't want anyone else getting blamed. The Kansan gave the auditor a dimpled smile. Heyes reached with his left hand for his black hat and plucked it from atop the safe. Heyes settled his hat on his dark hair, and looked at the fistful of currency still scrunched tightly in the grasp of his right hand. Outlaws and auditors both stared at the money._

_"We're the bank robbers," added Kyle._

_The little outlaw smiled helpfully, as if their presence needed explaining. The momentary shock was gone. Kid moved forward to stand between the three strangers and Heyes._

_"Time to go," declared the tall blond in a firm voice._

_Kyle immediately hurried to the rear door at Kid's urging. The other outlaws were not quite so cooperative. Wheat shot the nearby filing cabinet and Lobo shot the ceiling._

_"A quiet getaway would have been better," hissed Kid._

_"I'm creating a distraction," huffed Wheat. Lobo shot the ceiling again._

_"Yeah," agreed Lobo, "a distraction."_

_Heyes had a moment to wonder why an auditor would carry a gun, before Kid drew on the man to the left. A shot fired. A holster went flying across the polished oak floor. The beefy looking man on the left raised his hands silently, while the tall man on the right also raised his shaking hands. In the middle, Mr. Henry P. McIntyre's jaw dropped open and he just stared._

_"Move it," ordered Kid._

_The blond's body stepped back, forcing Heyes away from the safe, towards the relative safety of the exit. Wheat hurried to join Kyle, followed by Lobo. Heyes could hear Preacher outside with the horses. The dark haired outlaw tugged on his cousin's sheepskin jacket._

_"Come on Kid," encouraged Heyes. He pulled Kid back towards the door. "You said it's time to leave and that means all of us."_

_As Heyes stepped into the alley behind the bank, Kid swung the door shut. Both men hurried to their horses. Heyes stuffed the money he still carried into his coat pocket before grabbing the reins from Preacher and mounting. Kid was last to put his foot into a stirrup. The gunslinger shooed the rest of the gang forward as he swung his leg over the saddle. Behind him, the rear bank door opened again. Mr. Henry P. McIntyre stood framed in the opening. The auditor's trembling hands lifted a heavy pistol and pointed it. A shot rang out. Kid's black gelding reared and squealed in fright._

_"Kid!" exclaimed Heyes. A memory escaped from one of the locked dark corners of his mind. There had been another time when Kid's horse had been shot. "Kid are you alright?_

_"Go," roared Kid as the black gelding sprang forward._

_Heyes deliberately rode beside Kid to forestall any contingency plans as the escaping gang left town, but he couldn't get a good look at the wounded horse. For the first mile, Kid's horse galloped as fast as any of the gang's other horses. By the second mile, the black gelding was visibly slowing. Kid wasn't pushing the horse either. Heyes glanced back over his shoulder. In the darkness, it was hard to tell if Hanford had mobilized a posse yet, but the brilliant strategist wasn't taking any chances._

_"Time to split up!" shouted the outlaw leader. "Change to fresh mounts at the farm house, then split up again."_

_Ahead of him, the other gang members slowed. Although splitting up for the long journey back to Devil's Hole was something they were accustomed to, usually they stayed together until after the first change of mounts. Kid had been supposed to ride the sorrel into Hanford. Instead, when the sorrel threw its shoe, the younger Kansan rode the black gelding. The gang started out one horse short for the escape, and now it seemed they were two horses short._

"_Remember, change of plans. Kid and I are heading to Tulerrette City. We're gonna hop the freight train. Go on," urged Heyes putting all the confidence he could muster into his voice. "Don't worry, we'll meet you back at the Hole in a week or two."_

_Kyle hesitated a moment. The little outlaw looked unconvinced, but he urged his mount on and continued after Wheat, Preacher and Lobo. Heyes reined in and turned his horse. The outlaw leader waited as Kid's horse slowly made its way towards him. But after a matter of several minutes, the big black gelding stopped. The horse whinnied. Hmmm, the gelding didn't sound winded or in pain. Heyes urged his horse forward and approached his partner._

_"Kid," called Heyes as he drew nearer. "We can double up."_

_The younger outlaw raised his head up and looked at Heyes. Kid's face was pale._

_"Now?" asked Kid. "Alright if you think it's necessary."_

_Kid slid off his horse before Heyes could respond. The young blond landed with a groan. Heyes quickly dismounted the bay he was riding, leaving the reins dangling. The dark haired Kansan hurriedly stepped towards his partner. The blond swayed sideways as he stepped towards Heyes. Then Kid staggered. Heyes sucked in a quick breath as he realized, the blood on Kid's leg wasn't from the horse._

_"Kid, are you shot again?" demanded Heyes in concern._

_"Don't get proddy," mumbled Kid. "Told you I couldn't promise not to… not to…"_

_The gunslinger raised his hand and pointed to something behind Heyes. Hoof beats sounded and Heyes realized in dismay that his horse was taking off._

_"I sure hope you don't expect me to walk back to Devil's Hole," sighed Kid._

_Heyes caught Kid as he stumbled forward once more. Kid's head lolled back against Heyes' forearm, eyelashes fluttered, blue eyes blinked in pain._

_"No Kid," agreed Heyes, "but after I bandage up your leg, we're both gonna have to get back on your horse."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The task of getting up from his knees with Clem's dead weight in his arms proved difficult. Heyes glanced towards his partner. Kid hurriedly looped the reins over the hitching post and then joined Heyes.

"A little help here Kid," muttered Heyes.

Kid squatted and scooped Clem out of Heyes' grasp. Turning, the blond stepped up on the porch and pushed the door open. Heyes limped after. Inside, the dark haired former outlaw hurriedly removed several fluffy lace pillows from Clem's pink tufted sofa. As Heyes moved to put the pillows on the adjacent chair, he knocked over several framed photographs on the nearby table. Kid settled their friend gently on the sofa, then stood back regarding her.

"I never thought of Clem as the fainting type," said Kid.

The surprise in his voice made Heyes' lips curl up with a smirk. Truthfully Heyes was surprised too. Clem was a good friend, resourceful and independent. It was hard for a woman to live alone in these times, but she managed.

"Me neither," agreed Heyes. "Musta been the shock of hearing you had been injured, I guess the thought of you bleeding…"

"No," interrupted Kid shaking his head. "She's seen me shot before, and didn't faint then."

Dark brown eyes widened in surprise. This was the first time Heyes had heard that Clem had seen Kid shot before. Heyes had been with Kid three out of the four times the blond had been shot, and Clem hadn't been with them then. The only other time Kid had been shot was in Texas. Was Clem the woman Kid had been protecting in the Gallant shooting? The thought of Clem shooting a man was even more unlikely than Clem fainting.

"You never mentioned Clem was in San Angelo," said Heyes softly.

"Hmmph," muttered Kid. "Don't recall you asking."

Heyes rolled his eyes in exasperation. The tall blond moved to the water pitcher setting on the table. Kid poured water over his handkerchief and returned to Clem's side. He knelt down and began dabbing the handkerchief across Clem's forehead.

"Clem," called Kid softly. "Clem, open your eyes."

"Oooh," moaned Clem. Her eyes remained closed although her long dark eyelashes fluttered a bit.

"Clem," called Heyes in his best coaxing voice.

The dark haired Kansan eyed the tiny woman worriedly. Did she really faint? Or was she plotting something? Clem had a history of theatrics and was a match for Heyes when it came to manipulating people into doing what she wanted, but fainting wasn't one of her usual ploys.

"Clem," asked Heyes, "are you alright?"

Hazel eyes blinked slowly and then opened wide.

"What?" asked Clem as she looked from one man to the other, "What happened?"

"You fainted," said Kid softly. "Sorry if I scared you."

"What?!" demanded Clem in indignation. "I did not faint! You didn't scare me!"

Dimples deepened as a grin spread across Heyes face. He watched the petite woman struggle to sit up. Feisty and determined, that was more like Clem. Heyes doubted Clem was afraid of any man, and certainly not the two of them.

"If you didn't faint," asked Kid, "what do you call what you just did?"

Clem shot Kid a glare. Her chest heaved up and down. Her nose narrowed as she sniffed audibly.

"If you must know, I passed out because of this dang corset!" clarified Clem.

Heyes and Kid exchanged a startled glance. Kid's face flushed and Heyes could almost see the question in his partner's mind. It was the same question Heyes had. Since when did Clem wear a corset? Heyes was sure he would have noticed the change if there had been a warm embracing hug like usual.

"You boys had me worried when I didn't hear from you by Thanksgiving," continued Clem non-stop. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Brown eyes met blue. A blond head tilted inquiringly. A dark brown haired head gave a subtle shake from one side to another. The wordless communication was over before Clem realized anything had occurred. Kid rose to stand.

"You tell her," replied Kid. Blue eyes gazed sternly at Heyes. "I'm gonna tend to the horses."

Heyes and Clem watched Kid's long legged stride as he moved through the door and out into the yard. For a moment neither of the blond's closest friends said a word. Then, as the door swung slowly shut, a pair of hazel eyes turned towards a pair of brown eyes. Clem and Heyes regarded each other.

"Didn't you say something about a hot bath?" asked Heyes hopefully. "We could get some water heated up..."

"No, I asked if you had sense enough to come in out of the rain," replied Clem primly. She looked at Heyes expectantly. "Are you going to tell me what really happened in Hanford?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened in San Angelo?" asked Heyes with a crafty smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Little Secrets

Disclaimer: Alias Smith and Jones does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N – story presumes the details on the wanted posters are not entirely accurate. Can be considered a sequel to Kid Plans, but should also stand alone.

Little Secrets

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dark brown eyes gazed at Clem, but the pretty brunette didn't respond to Heyes' question. Instead, Clem pushed herself up off the rose colored sofa and started towards the kitchen pump leaving the former outlaw standing beside the little round table. Tiny hands grasped the heavy metal handle and began the up and down motion necessary to start the water flowing.

"Now where are my manners?" asked Clem hurriedly. She reached for a large kettle. "You're soaked, you must be cold. Let's get some water heated up for your bath."

Heyes stared at his mercurial friend. Clem continued chattering about inconsequential things while she filled three large pots with water and set them on the cast iron stove next to a smaller covered pot.

"Don't sit on the sofa," admonished Clem, "I'll never get the mud stains out of the upholstery."

"I wasn't…"

"Would you set my pictures to rights?" asked Clem as she noted the frames toppled left and right.

She pulled open the pantry door and started to drag the bathtub out as Heyes reached for the largest frame. He set the familiar tintype of the Hale family upright. A middle sized frame held a more recent photograph of Clem's father. The smallest frame held a photograph of two former outlaws and a pint sized lady. Heyes gasped in recognition. The tub thumped to the floor in front of the stove. Heyes looked up to see Clem staring at him. Clem quickly crossed the room and took the photograph out of his hands.

"I wasn't expecting you boys," said Clem with a little hitch in her voice, "or this picture would have been hidden away."

"You promised you weren't going to display that photograph," reminded Heyes. "You said you kept it in a safety deposit box."

"A safe box, where no one but me would ever see it," corrected Clem.

Hmmm, remembered Heyes. He and Kid had broken into the Denver Merchants Bank a couple years ago because someone had given him the idea the photograph was in a safety deposit box.

"Obviously, I keep my dearest photographs in a safer place than the Denver Merchants Bank," continued Clem sounding full of innocence.

Did she know about the Denver Merchants Bank? The former outlaw tilted his head downwards as Heyes gazed at her. Something in her eyes stopped him. Had she really thought they were dead? Clem reached her free hand up and gently brushed his long dark brown hair from his eyes. Her hazel eyes glistened for a moment, eyelashes fluttered rapidly. Blinking back tears? Maybe thought Heyes. Or maybe not.

"One paper reported Kid was shot, and another quoted the Sheriff of Tulerrette City as saying he was sure that both of you had been wounded," replied Clem softly. "When I didn't hear from you boys…"

"The Sheriff of Tulerrette City couldn't hit the broad side of a barn," declared Heyes with the confidence of a man who had first-hand experience with the Sheriff's shooting abilities.

"The Rocky Mountain News reported the use of a Gatling gun," continued Clem.

Heyes closed his eyes with a sigh. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Clem, pulling her close.

"You're all wet and muddy," murmured Clem in protest, but she didn't push herself away.

"Clem, you can't believe…" began Heyes.

"Are you telling me the newspaper made up those articles?" demanded Clem.

This time, the tiny woman did push herself away from his embrace. She frowned indignantly. The look in her eyes said Clem wasn't buying his story.

"No, not exactly," admitted Heyes as he began to tell Clem about the Hanford job last October. "Kid did get shot, but the Gatling gun was a relic. It was chained to the flagpole in front of the Tulerrette City Town Hall. It wasn't even loaded. We were long gone by the time the folks there got it ready."

The look Clem gave Heyes let him know in no uncertain terms that she didn't think highly of Gatling guns, not even chained down unloaded ones. Heyes swallowed. Clem leaned into him again, resting her head on his damp chest.

"Heyes, you boys have got to get out of the outlaw business," sniffled Clem.

The dark haired Kansan patted her back comfortingly remembering Kid had said pretty much the same thing. With one slender finger, Heyes tilted Clem's chin up. The pair gazed at each other directly. Clem had tried on more than one occasion to manipulate the partners, and Heyes had the feeling she was trying again now. Should he tell her about the amnesty? In his mind, Lom's words echoed _just you, me and the governor… _Heyes stopped.

"Clem," asked the silver tongued man softly, "what are you playing at? Did you really faint?"

Hazel eyes blinked. Tears, if that was what they had been, were gone. Her chin jutted out determinedly.

"Yes," snapped Clem. "I really fainted."

"Then why did you lie about wearing a corset?" asked Heyes. "I can tell you're not wearing one."

Clem pursed her lips. She paused before answering. Heyes could almost see the schemes running through her mind as she thought about how to answer his question. But, when she spoke, Heyes recognized the words for what they were. Pure truth.

"Heyes, you know I love you boys, but I can't have Kid, or anyone really, thinking I care enough about a pair of outlaws to faint," answered Clem. "Not even the outlaws themselves."

"Sort of dangerous telling me then, isn't it?" asked Heyes with a wry grin.

"You can keep a secret," declared Clem. The diminutive woman pushed away from Heyes and straightened up. "Now tell me what happened in Hanford while we get you cleaned up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Clem!" squawked Heyes.

"Quit worrying," insisted Clem with a smirk. "There are enough bubbles to keep your modesty safe."

Clem poured warm steaming water over Heyes' head and bruised shoulders. Lilac scented bubbles swirled briefly and resettled. The dark haired man stopped speaking for a moment.

"Don't blame yourself Heyes," urged Clem softly. She turned back to the sink where his muddy and travel stained clothes were soaking. Clem levered the pump handle again and began to refill the pot. "You did everything you could. You stopped the bleeding and got Kid to a doctor."

Heyes snorted in disgust remembering. When Kid collapsed, Heyes fashioned a tourniquet around Kid's thigh. The tightened strap of cloth slowed the bleeding enough for Heyes to examine the wound. If his horse hadn't run off with the whiskey in his saddlebags, Heyes would have doused the bullet hole, and Kid, before getting his partner bandaged and back on his horse. As it was, Heyes settled for wrapping Kid's wound in a clean bandana. Together the two men rode north to the next town, Tulerrette City.

"That first doctor got the bullet out alright," muttered Heyes grimly, "but he didn't know a thing about stitching up a wound."

This time it was Clem that snorted. She set the kettle of water back on the stove to heat.

"The stitches might have held if you two didn't keep having to move," replied Clem.

Heyes grudgingly had to admit there might be some truth to her statement. After the first doctor finished tending to Kid's thigh, the posse from Hanford arrived and alerted the folks of Tulerrette City. Heyes and Kid barely made it out of town. Kid was bleeding again before they had ridden ten miles. Catching a stopped freight train at the watering tower was a minor miracle in Heyes' point of view. Leaving Kid's horse behind, the two outlaws sheltered in an empty freight car. Heyes then tried his hand at sewing. The second stitching held all during the long, rattling train ride.

"Maybe," replied Heyes as he continued to explain, "but we couldn't stay where we were. It wasn't safe."

"Nothing you boys do is ever safe," chided Clem.

When the train stopped in Cheyenne, the two outlaws hurried to get off before the railroad bull found them. Kid's knee's buckled when he jumped from the railcar. The tall blond's groan alerted Heyes to the fact that the stitches had ripped loose yet again. Another doctor visit, followed by a stage ride to Wildwood soon had the partners close to Devil's Hole. Somewhere between Cheyenne and Wildwood Kid started running a fever.

"And I don't think that doctor washed his hands," grumbled Heyes.

Clem tutted as she poured shampoo into her hands. Gentle fingers began to massage his scalp and wash his hair. Heyes hissed as her fingers found the goose egg at the base of his skull.

"Sorry," whispered Clem.

"And I'm not too sure about the doc in Cheyenne either," continued Heyes in a grumpy tone.

The last of their money was spent on two worn out nags. By the time they got to Devil's Hole, Kid's leg was bleeding once more. Lobo looked grimly at the wound and refused to stitch it up. Instead, Lobo handed Kid a whisky bottle and called for the other gang members. Wheat, Kyle and Preacher held Kid down while Lobo scrubbed the wound with carbolic acid. Poultices and bandages were applied and changed over the next several days while Kid's fever raged.

"Kid's fever finally broke," sighed Heyes shaking his head, "but the winter snows started before he was well enough to travel."

Clem's lips were tightly pressed together. She continued massaging his head in silence, before finally speaking.

"I know you watch out for him, just as much as he watches out for you," said Clem softly.

"Lotta good it did," grumbled Heyes.

"You did the best you could," reminded Clem.

Heyes thought about that. Had he really done the best he could? Clem's removed her fingers from his hair.

"Hold still," admonished Clem.

Clem reached for the water pitcher. Heyes closed his eyes as she ran clean water over his head rinsing the suds.

"All done now," said Clem. The petite brunette handed Heyes a large fluffy towel and pointed towards her bedroom. "Go get dried off and put on my wrap until Kid gets back with your saddlebags."

Heyes jerked up in the bathtub. Warm water sloshed against his pectoral muscles. The dark haired former outlaw glanced towards the front door. Heyes hesitated to leave the semi-privacy of the bubble bath.

"What's keeping Kid?" asked Heyes. "I need my own clothes."

"Two horses, in worse shape than you," reminded Clem. The tiny woman turned her back to him and faced the stove. "Kid will be in when he's done. Now go on, get my wrap and I'll have a bowl of soup ready when you come back to the table."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dark brown eyes closed in contentment. Heyes, wrapped in Clem's violet dressing gown, sat at the rectangular oak kitchen table. A bowl of chicken soup with fat noodles, thinly sliced carrots and new green peas floating in the golden broth steamed in front of him. Behind Clem, kettles of water steamed on the cast iron stove awaiting Kid's return. Clem wrung out Heyes' Henley and draped it over the drying rack beside the stove. Heyes swallowed another mouthful of soup.

"Clem, I told you about the Hanford job," reminded Heyes. "It's your turn to tell me about San Angelo."

"Nothing to tell," replied Clem with a tight little smile.

Heyes stared as she picked up his buff colored pants and fed them into the wringer. No. Heyes wasn't going to let her get away with that. If Clem said there was nothing to tell, let her believe it. For a moment any way.

"Kid told me most of what happened in San Angelo," replied Heyes in a nonchalant tone. "The only thing I didn't understand Clem, is how you would know a person like Jake Gallant."

He watched Clem closely. A quick indrawn breath and raised eyebrows told Heyes he had struck a nerve. Clem turned and glared at him.

"I didn't know that vile excuse for a human being," hissed Clem angrily. "I knew Kid and Jenny."

Heyes thought for a moment. The only Jenny that Heyes could think of was the blonde woman that had come for Thanksgiving from Texas with her young son about three years ago. Jenny worked as a blackjack dealer and was on her way to Reno. Her blue eyed teenaged son idolized Kid. Heyes glanced towards the little table by the tufted sofa. The photograph of the three of them was gone. Where had Clem hidden it?

"Jenny?" asked Heyes as he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Do you mean Jenny Black?"

"Of course I mean Jenny Black," snapped Clem. Then her hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously as she regarded Heyes. "Kid didn't tell you anything. Did he?"

Heyes smiled. His eyebrows lifted up and down as if implying he knew more than he actually did. Heyes decided to respond with another half-truth.

"You know Kid," answered Heyes. The former outlaw leaned back in the chair and smiled. He slowly ran a hand back through his dark hair. "He won't speak against a lady."

Surprisingly, Clem's shoulders slumped. The wringer stopped moving, buff pants dangled half in and half out.

"No, but Kid should have told the truth then," agreed Clem. "The sheriff already had a good idea what really happened. If Kid hadn't taken the blame, Gallant's friends wouldn't have come looking for him and Artie wouldn't have had to get him out of town so quick."

Oh. With what little Heyes knew about the shooting in San Angelo, Heyes wasn't sure which part of Clem's comment was more surprising. Gallant had friends? Or that Clem knew Artie Gorman too? In bits and pieces, Heyes coaxed the story from Clem.

"Father was travelling for work again, some place in Arkansas I think," said Clem. A crease appeared between her eyes as she frowned trying to remember the events of ten years ago. "When Jenny and little Billy left Amarillo to go to San Angelo, I went with them."

"You didn't want to wait in Amarillo for your father?" asked Heyes in surprise. Clem was barely seventeen then. He leaned forward watchfully resting his purple sleeved arms on the edge of the table.

"Kid and I had a little misunderstanding," answered Clem with a flustered look. "He left Amarillo right after his birthday."

The dark haired former outlaw inhaled sharply. Misunderstanding? Was that when Clem had turned Kid's proposal down? Or was there something else? Clem was good at keeping secrets too.

"Kid wrote from Waco that he was going to San Angelo next," said Clem, "I went so we could clear things up."

Heyes listened as Clem kept talking. The tiny brunette shared rooms with Jenny and little Billy at the boarding house. Clem watched Jenny's young son while the blackjack dealer worked.

"Jenny always had bad luck with men," sighed Clem. "Jenny met Jake Gallant at the saloon her first day working there."

"How did Kid meet him?" asked Heyes.

"Kid didn't. He was still in Waco," answered Clem. She paused a moment considering. "I don't think Kid met Gallant until the shooting."

"What?"

"Jenny, little Billy and I had been in San Angelo nearly a month," continued Clem. "Jenny was always real particular about having dinner together with Billy. Billy and I were waiting at the diner for her, but this Saturday evening, Kid showed up."

Clem sighed. She shook her head ruefully.

"If I hadn't been so busy trying to explain things to Jed," reflected Clem. "Maybe I would have noticed something was wrong sooner."

Heyes held back a smirk. The slender dark haired man had been on the receiving end of Clem's explanations before. The tiny brunette could talk faster than any auctioneer Heyes had ever heard when she set her mind to it.

"It wasn't until Billy started asking for his mother and complaining about waiting so long for supper that I realized," added Clem, "Jenny hadn't come to the diner."

"Where was Jenny?"

"I'm trying to tell you," snapped Clem. She shot a small frown at the former outlaw. "The three of us, Kid, little Billy and I, went looking for Jenny. I kept expecting to see her any minute, but by the time we reached the saloon, we still hadn't found her. Kid went into the saloon while I waited outside with little Billy."

"Go on," urged Heyes.

"It seemed to take a long time, but it really couldn't have been more than a few minutes," continued Clem. "Billy and I heard shots from behind the saloon. We ran around the building. There was an alley behind the saloon… Kid… his leg was bleeding so much…"

Clem paused and took a deep breath before continuing. She closed her eyes at the memory.

"Kid said Jenny needed a doctor, and Gallant too," continued Clem. She sniffed audibly.

Heyes frowned. From the sounds of it Kid needed a doctor too, but Heyes knew Artie had been the one to patch up Kid's wound then.

"Kid sat down on the steps behind the mercantile while I went for the doctor and the sheriff," breathed Clem. "Billy ran past us, down the alley, to check on his mother. I shouldn't have let him go…"

The silence lingered maddeningly. Clem's hazel eyes stared, glossy, glazed over, lost in the memory.

"What happened?" prompted Heyes.

Hazel eyes blinked wide open. Clem's lips settled in a tight line as she gazed at him. She turned back to the wringer and began cranking the device furiously.

"Which do you think is more likely?" asked Clem. "That a beaten woman with a broken arm could pick up a gun and kill the man that hurt her? Or that an eight year old boy would pick up a gun and kill the man that hurt his mother?"

Unbidden, the memory of Grampa Curry telling his parents about that awful day at the Curry homestead crawled out of the darkest depths of Heyes' mind. He could hear Grampa Curry's trembling voice. "_Owen didn't say a word about the cow or the horses. He was real peaceable. If that man hadn't grabbed Maeve, nobody would have gotten shot. Owen pulled his pistol and Mary went for the rifle. Bridget swung the water pail. Little Jed charged out of the barn armed with nothing more than a pitchfork."_

"I guess that depends upon the eight year old," answered Heyes diplomatically, but now he understood Kid's reticence.

If Jenny lied to protect her son, Kid would do his level best to protect her and the boy. Even if it meant being blamed for something he didn't do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The front door opened and shut quickly. Wet saddlebags, wet bedrolls and wet Kid entered the tiny home. Outside, the spring rain was now pouring in earnest.

"The horses are all rubbed down, dry, warm and fed," said Kid. The blond grinned happily. "Something sure smells good. Is it time for supper?"

Clem took a bedroll out of his hands and began to unwind it as Kid opened the other. The tiny woman draped the heavy cloth over a straight back chair near the hot stove. Kid began to drape the other blanket over the next chair.

"Do you want supper first or a hot bath?" asked Clem.

The question stopped Kid in his tracks. Heyes smiled at Kid. The genius had made his own fair share of desperate decisions. The hard choices always seemed to have unintended consequences. Leaving Kid in Valparaiso and later hauling Kid frantically out of Texas to start outlawing in Wyoming were two of the worst decisions Heyes had made, but at the time… those decisions seemed to be the best option, the only option. Maybe Kid accepting blame for Gallant's shooting was the best choice at the time, even if that decision was the start of his reputation. But some decisions were easier.

"Both," answered Kid. "Supper in the bath."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. Giving Thanks

Disclaimer: Alias Smith and Jones does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N – story presumes the details on the wanted posters are not entirely accurate. Can be considered a sequel to Kid Plans, but should also stand alone.

Giving Thanks

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heyes opened one dark brown eye slowly, then the other. Sunlight pierced through the lace window curtains. Heyes blinked. A slender arm reached out from beneath the brightly colored double wedding ring quilt that covered Clem's soft feather bed. Heyes stretched his other arm as well and then sat up in the middle of the big bed. He vaguely remembered Clem and Kid walking him to bed last night after Kid got back from tending the horses. The former outlaw pressed a hand against his lower back. No aches.

"Clem, you were right," admitted Heyes with a small smile. "I hope you slept alright on that sofa of yours."

It wasn't often that Clem was willing to give up her bed, but after seeing the bruises on his back, she insisted that Heyes get a good night's sleep on something other than hard cold ground or her hard kitchen floor. Heyes brushed his dark hair back from his eyes and glanced through the lace curtains at the tiny bedroom window. Down the sloping incline behind the home, he could see Clem and Kid sitting beneath the cottonwood trees by the riverbank.

"Hmmm," murmured Heyes to himself as he reached for Clem's dressing gown, "it's time I found my clothes."

And if he found anything else, like a certain photograph, well Clem had held on to it for the last three years. It was his turn for the next three years, and then maybe Kid would like a turn. After all, Heyes told himself, it was only fair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heyes found his clean dry clothing folded neatly on the straight back chair next to the stove. The kitchen floor looked freshly mopped and there was no sign of the bathtub. Heyes shook his head remembering the sounds of laughter from Clem as he dozed off last night, followed by a splash, and an indignant _Jed!_ Heyes wondered if Kid had eaten his supper in the bath. The thirty year old quickly about-faced to Clem's room. Hanging Clem's purple dressing gown on the hook behind the door, Heyes donned his white longjohns, red wool socks, buff pants, and his black button down shirt before returning to the front room for his boots.

"Where would you hide that photograph Clem?" muttered Heyes as he sat on the pink tufted sofa and pulled on first one boot, then the other.

His attentive eyes noted the small drawer at the rear of the small round table next to the sofa. Clem had kept photographs in that drawer before. Heyes leaned over and reached for the drawer with a contemplative smile.

"You're not looking for that photograph again," asked Clem, "are you?"

The slender fingers froze. Heyes looked up to see Clem standing framed within the open doorway. The sound of shots being fired in the distance echoed.

"Kid stayed outside. He's gonna do some target practice," added the tiny dark haired woman, "I thought you might want to watch."

Clem stalked towards the big bowl covered with a red and white checked towel setting on the table. Pulling back the cloth, Clem punched down the rising dough. Heyes winced. Was she always that aggressive with the bread dough?

"It's not what you think Clem," replied Heyes in a soothing tone. "Don't be angry…"

"Oh, I'm not angry," interrupted Clem airily. She looked up at Heyes. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she continued, "It wouldn't matter if you were looking for those photographs. They're not in there."

The dark haired Kansan settled back on the sofa with a sigh. Heyes crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Clem thoughtfully. She had said photographs, plural. Heyes had been trying to get his hands on those two photographs ever since they were taken. Yesterday, he'd had the formal picture in his hands for the first time in three years. Heyes hadn't seen the other picture, where the photographer had stepped in really close, since the day it had been taken. The dark haired man had paid the photographer, picked up the envelope containing the photographs, and had them promptly snatched out of his hands by a diminutive brunette.

"Clem," reminded Heyes, "in the wrong hands, those photographs could be dangerous."

"They're not in the wrong hands," insisted Clem as she punched the dough once more. "They're in my safekeeping."

"Especially now," continued Heyes, "when Kid and I are going to Texas."

The pounding of dough stopped. Clem looked up at Heyes.

"Texas?" Clem asked. Her chin quivered. "It's bad enough you boys are wanted all over Wyoming, but now you're going back to Texas!"

Heyes told himself he shouldn't feel surprised. Clem didn't approve of their outlawing ways. They had both heard her tell them crime doesn't pay more than once, but Clem had agreed with Heyes' reasons for getting Kid out of Texas so many years ago. Heyes had not been the only man searching for a fast draw with blond hair named Curry. Remembering the murderous talk of the man in the bar at Waco still gave Heyes chills.

"Don't worry. We won't be going anywhere near San Angelo or Waco," soothed Heyes. "Believe it or not, we've got a legitimate job."

"A legitimate job?" scoffed Clem. "You two?"

"It was Kid's idea," replied Heyes. "Kid said we had to get out of the outlaw business."

Clem hurriedly wiped the dough off her hands and covered the bowl again.

"Good, it's about time you two decided to go straight," responded Clem. "I'm glad Kid finally talked some sense into you."

"I never said we were going straight!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heyes and Clem moved to the shaded front porch to watch Kid as he continued his shooting practice. Sitting in the narrow straight backed chair, Heyes leaned back and propped his feet on the porch railing.

"I wish you boys would go straight," repeated Clem as she sat down in the chair beside him. "I don't like thinking of you boys in danger all the time."

"Well we don't like danger either Clem," replied Heyes.

His words were punctuated by the sharp cracking sounds of Kid's revolver. The dark haired man reached into the pocket of his coat and withdrew a cigar. Clamping it between his teeth, he struck a matchstick across the rough railing and lit the cigar.

"Why don't you go straight?" asked Clem. "Other outlaws have done it. I've even heard that some of the governors are offering amnesty…"

That was getting a little too close to the truth thought Heyes. He didn't want Clem knowing about the amnesty deal. To distract Clem, Heyes reached into his inside coat pocket again. He withdrew another of the long, slender cigars he carried and held it up before Clem. She nodded. He handed the cigar to Clem. Leaning forward as she stuck the cigar in her mouth, Heyes brought the tip from his own cigar to meet hers. Brown eyes met hazel eyes mere inches apart. The cigar lit. Clem puffed the tobacco slowly and leaned back in the chair again.

"Neither one of you has ever been any good at staying out of trouble," sighed Clem.

"We're staying out of trouble," objected Heyes.

Between puffs of her cigar, Clem raised her eyebrow.

"You've got ten thousand dollars each on your head," reminded Clem. "That's trouble."

Heyes couldn't argue with Clem's logic, so he merely puffed on the cigar again. Across the yard, Kid sat up more cans on the fence railing beside the barn.

"Billy the Kid is a murderer," continued Clem, "and the governor of New Mexico only put five hundred dollars bounty on him."

"So are you suggesting we move to New Mexico," asked Heyes with a smirk, "or start a new career as murderers?"

"Neither!" hissed Clem in annoyance. She swatted a hand across his thigh. Heyes dropped his feet to the porch floor with a hard thump. "I'm suggesting it's time to give up robbing banks and trains."

"Let's see how this job goes," answered Heyes. "Travelling to Texas has got to be safer than robbing banks and trains."

"No, travelling can be dangerous too," argued Clem. "People look at strangers. You two should really settle down."

As the rapid fire of Kid's colt resumed, Heyes regarded the woman seated beside him.

"Do you ever think about settling down," asked Heyes, "maybe getting married?"

"Heyes, are you proposing again?" asked Clem in a teasing tone of voice. "You know you are the only man I would ever marry, unless of course it was Kid."

"I heard you turned him down too," commented Heyes.

Clem's eyes widened. Her face flushed. Cigar in one hand, she started fanning herself with her other hand.

"He told you about that?" asked Clem. She sounded flustered. Words, fragments of sentences burbled out of her mouth in an incoherent rush. "Really, all I meant was that… what we had been doing was wonderful… no denying that…"

Heyes watched as her hazel eyes closed in remembrance. A wisp of a smile played across her lips before she babbled on.

"He was sixteen! I was seventeen! All I wanted was for him to understand…," continued Clem breathlessly, "there is more to a marriage than what we had been doing."

Dark brown eyes blinked in surprise. Did Clem mean what Heyes thought? The tiny woman facing him stopped talking. Clem stood up abruptly and put her hands on her hips.

"Kid shouldn't have told you…" started Clem with a glare.

"Kid didn't," interrupted Heyes. The dimpled smile that crossed his face let Clem know she had told more than Kid ever had. "All he said was that you turned him down, that the two of you agreed to be just friends."

Clem stood fuming at Heyes. The slender man couldn't resist teasing just a little more.

"Friends," added Heyes with a dimpled smile, "that all it is, right?"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," huffed Clem as she turned and flounced back into the house.

Heyes stared at the smoldering cigar butt in the dirt in front of the porch. His ears rang with the sound of the front door slamming. His partner approached.

"Now what did you do to upset Clem?" asked Kid.

"What makes you think I upset Clem?"

"Heyes!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kid never did find out exactly what it was Heyes had said to upset Clem, but Clem didn't stay upset long. There was work to be done, bread to bake, a fat hen to be plucked and roasted, potatoes and carrots to peel, early peas to pick and steam.

"How many potatoes do we need?" grumbled Heyes as he reached for another potato.

"You've seen Kid eat," replied Clem. She crimped the edges of a pie crust and looked at the pile of vegetables in front of Heyes. "You better add a couple more potatoes and carrots too."

By supper time, the fragrant aroma of a home cooked meal had mouths watering in anticipation. Heyes, Kid and Clem sat down around the table. Hands clasped together, held tight. Words were spoken. Then more words.

"What do you mean it's my turn to carve?" asked Kid. "I did it last time."

"No Kid," objected Heyes, "I'm sure I did it last time."

"Heyes," squelched Clem, "it's your turn to carve."

The tiny brunette turned to look at the blue eyed man beside her.

"Kid pass the mashed potatoes," ordered Clem.

Sometime later, after the dishes were scrubbed and put away, Clem brought out a slim brown book. She held the book out towards Heyes.

"I thought you boys might enjoy this author," suggested Clem.

Heyes looked at the slim volume, simply labeled Tales by Edgar A. Poe. Clem settled down on the sofa beside Kid. Heyes looked through the book, finally settled on one story, cleared his throat and began to read.

"At Paris, just after dark one gusty evening…" began Heyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Clem leaned against the porch railing. Kid came out of the stable, leading the saddled horses.

"You boys hurry back now," urged Clem. She twisted the edges of the white shawl in her hands. "I miss you both already."

The slender, dark haired man stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Clem tightly. Heyes ducked his head and brought his lips close to her ear.

"We'll be travelling under the names of Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones if you need to reach us," whispered Heyes. "And since this job is for a friend of Lom's, we'll be letting him know where we are. You can reach us through Lom."

Heyes released Clem and stepped back as Kid reached the porch.

"Clem," said Kid. The blond man spread his arms wide and Clem rushed forward. The tiny woman was lifted up off her feet and swung around in a circle. Kid said what he always said when leaving Clem. "Take care of yourself while we're gone."

Then Kid added something new.

"And give your father our regards."

Heyes listened to the exchange in surprise. He hadn't seen Mr. Hale since Valparaiso. Would the man even remember Curry and Heyes?

"Is your father coming here?" asked Heyes.

"Father is starting a new job," explained Clem with a happy smile on her face. "He's finally got a permanent position here in Denver. No more travelling!"

"Where is he going to be working?"

"Some new firm with three men's names in the title," chuckled Clem. "I can't remember the names."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two former outlaws were nearly sixty miles south southeast of Clem's home before the topic of amnesty came up again.

"What do you mean you didn't tell her?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
